Three Not Yui's
by NeonVampire
Summary: A trio of strange girls form relationships with the DiaBoys and share secrets they've never told anyone. Also fall in love even though they promised not to.


**I don't know why I thought of this. Zaria, Lidia, and Claudia are all ALO players, and they all know Asuna, Sinon, and Lizbeth.** \--Descriptions--

 **Name:** **Zaria; Age: 16; Hair:** **Crimson; Eyes: navy blue;; Name: Lidia; Age: 15; Hair: forest green; Eyes: sea foam green;; Name: Claudia; Age: 15 1/2; Hair: Dark grey with yellow streaks and blue tips; Eyes: soft grey;;**

\--Story--

The three approached the doors leading into the mansion. As she knocked, Claudia should, "Hey! Open up or we'll let ourselves in!" "Claw, maybe they aren't home," Zaria said. "Easy for you to say, I hate the rain. It ruins my natural beauty. And it's going to affect the nerve gear," Lidia complained. The door swung open, to reveal a male figure who had grey hair, magenta eyes, glasses, and a glare that sent shivers down Zaria's spine. "What do you want?" he demanded. "To be let inside. We told you of our arrival," Claudia answered. Instead of speaking, the male stepped aside, and walked the girls to a big living room where five other men were waiting, some more patiently than the rest. "First, let's start with introducing ourselves. I am Reiji, second eldest brother," the first male spoke. "Shu..." the blonde laying on the couch said. His eyes were closed. "Ayato, third eldest, first everything to Forest," a red haired male with lime green eyes said. "Laito, triplet to Ayato, and I call dibbs on Blood," the reddish orange haired, with bright green eyes and a fedora said. "Kanato. This is Teddy, and he says he wants Rainbow," the purple both haired and eyed said, holding a teddy bear that had an eye patch. "Subaru, and I don't care about any of you," the albino said. "Okay, I am Zaria, and disclaim me Laito or I'll show you blood," Zaria said. "Sounds fun, Babe," Laito said. "Stay cool Zar. I'm Lidia. Ayato, you best not mess with me," Lidia said. "I best mess with you Honey," Ayato said. "Well my name's Claudia and you'll all be in a world of hurt if you ever dream of messing with me," the final girl said. "Then you'll have to hurt me Sugar, because I get what I want," Kanato said. "Don't think we don't know six demons when we encounter them. Luckily you don't know us yet," Zaria said. "I don't plan on letting most of them know me. One is an acception," Lidia said. Knowing her, the two other girls let it brush off their shoulders that she found a gardener in the mansion. "Okay Lid. Hey, one of you morons show me to my room. Kanato specifically," Claudia announced. After the two left, so did Shu and Reiji. "Laito dear, be a gentleman and escort me to my chamber," Zaria said, using fancy words on purpose. It was Lidia, Ayato, and Subaru in five seconds. "Subaru, bring me to my bedroom please," she sweetly requested. "If I don't?" the albino demanded. "Some of your flowers will suffer, but they're less important than a lady," she replied, acting sad. "Why can't I take you?" Ayato whined. "I don't trust bees. Honey goes with the gardener," she told him. Without warning, Subaru took her wrist, pulling her through the mansion.

ClaudiaKanato=Lightning*

Claudia's bedroom had a huge bed , a window seat, a closet, everything a rebellious teenage girl could want, except a television, laptop, or other electronics. "Hey, how am I supposed to use my nerve gear in here?" she complained. "Reiji doesn't allow us to have electronics," Kanato replied. "That's plain cruel. Can I call you Kana? You can call me Claw. I'll even throw in a phone," the girl bribed. "Deal!" the vampire agreed. After setting his phone up with her number in his contacts, Claudia handed the boy a touch screen phone. "Thanks Claw. Didn't know humans could make me feel like this... happy on a whole extra level of happy. At first I just wanted your blood, but maybe I want you instead," Kanato spoke aloud. "Glad I could help Kana. Let me tell you a secret. I have power over thunder and lightning related things. Electricity, speed, even bolts of lightning, strength, flying, being fearless most of the time. If a vampire drank my blood, they would get electricuted really fast. Which is why you can't drink it directly from my body. But I have plenty of vials of my blood for you only Kana. Don't tell your brothers this please," she told him. "Oka-" he began, but Claudia silenced him by kissing him. During the kiss, sparks flew through the air. This was something Kanato could get used to.

ZariaLaito=Smoke*

Zaria's room had a casual look. (if you've seen season 1, Zaria's room is red and black instead of pink like Yui's room). "Where is my suitcase?" the girl asked the boy. "In the bathroom. I'll say we play a game first, of blood and screams," Laito replied. "Oh heck no Laito," Zaria refused. As he approached her, he looked perverted, while she held her ground. Before you could count to three, Laito had her pinned down on the bed. "Try your luck, I dare you," the girl dared him. Smiling, he bit her arm, but soon ripped back with pain. "What the hell?! Why is your blood so damn hot?" Laito demanded. "Don't mess with a lava monster until you know just how to do it," the girl hinted. "Lava monster?" Laito shrieked. "Shhh. I just control the element of fire, and rock. Not telling more Princess," she explained. "I am not a princess, I am a prince," Laito growled. "Fine then

Prince... but really I can't tell you any more information, I've already said too much," she said. "I don't even wanna know freak! Leave me alone, leave me alone!" Laito begged."Um Laito, you're straddling me," she noted. In one second he was away from her. But he remained in the room. "Laito, sorry if my heat scares you. I've tried to cool it down more times than I've attended school for hours. Coming here was giving me a chance to be with other powerful people, even if they're demons. My life is on the line if I can't cool by my eighteenth birtnday, and I-" she tried to speak, but Laito had kissed her so violently. Even though she told herself this wouldn't happen, she didn't want it to be the last.

LidiaSubaru=Healing*

Lidia's bedroom had a direct view of the garden. Also a vending machine for non meat eaters like herself. Also more things but I hate details for unnecessary things. "Here's your room, now leave me alone," he snarled. "First, is that your garden Subaru?" the girl wondered aloud. "Yes," he snapped. "I love gardening, and those that take the time to nurture plants. Which I guess it means I love you," she said. "How could you love someone as hideous, polluted and corrupted as myself?" he asked. "You aren't any one of the things you just said. You're handsome, princely, and the best boy anyone could ask for. Look, if you need time to get that through your tough skin, take all the time you need. I'll be waiting, with your other plants," she said. " _Other_ plants?" Subaru questioned. "Well technically I am not a plant, but I have control over plants. And growth of plants, animals, immortals," she explained. "Is that it? Sounds boring," he commented. "I've never told anyone this, but I can heal by planting a kiss on an injured person's lips. Unless they're also female, then I can't heal them fully. My herbs can heal small injuries, but not big ones. Then again a specific herb also poision if by itself can heal. I'm not babbling too much am I?" she asked. "N-no," he admitted. This shocked her- no one has ever told her she didn't babble too much- but the vampire did. "Hey, stay still please ," she said softly, laying her lips onto his. "No," he whispered, and pushed her down beneath him as he slammed his lips onto hers. She yelped from his sudden action, it actually stung her back a little. His hands moved to her shirt, trying to undo the buttons but stopping his movement altogether when Reiji said, "Subaru, you know to take her to dinner in negative five minutes. Take her there now." "And if I don't want to?" the albino growled. Instead of speaking, Reiji threw Subaru out of the window, taking his place over Lidia and biting her neck. "I would highly recommend you stop that," she said. He jumped up, choking as if he had been poisoned. "What the hell?!" he screamed in a scratchy voice. "I'm not obligated to tell you," the female said, leaping from the window, and landing beside Subaru. "L-lidia," he gasped. "Shhh, let me heal you," she said, and kissed him. She spoke truth earlier, she did heal him enough for him to move. Then kissed him just cuz she wanted to. She could kiss him for eternity...


End file.
